My Story
by Lemon Berry
Summary: Hi. I'm just on my iPod letting my feelings flow freely. PS: Annabeth here. I don't usually do feelings and stuff. Maybe I shouldn't have let my identity slip. Anyways, I was just writing about my little crush. It's all in the past now. I never got to tell him my feelings. Now he's gone, I'll never see him again. *End of Annabeth talking* Okay! I hope you guys enjoy this one-shot!


**Hi. Lemon Berry here! Mm...yeah, I just felt like writing this. My first PJO one-shot. Hope you guys like it :D R&R. FYI: I get that the sentences don't exactly flow smoothly, but this is just this ****_girl _****letting her feelings flow out. 'Kay? Anyways, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO**

**My Story**

Hi

I'm bored right now so I'm just writing this on my iPod right now. I might send this to someone. Or I'll just keep this in my notes section. I dunno, I just felt like I should write this down. So...Ninja. I'll reveal who Ninja is at the end. The school year started out with me sitting next to Ninja. He (I'll just say 'he' for now) was pretty sociable, I guess. Enough that I'd talk in reply. Two other boys sat on this table. Hm. I dunno. I don't when I began to like Ninja as a friend. I guess a part a like about people is humor. Friends need humor. I guess the feeling just grew. To this moment, I dunno if I call him a person that's fun to spend time with, or something more? All those books and animes I watch/read have couples that have their love life so easy. Shugo Chara. Nagihiko "When does like become love?" Good question. I dunno. I probably sound like some spoiled love-lost girl. I probably look like a techy girl with earbuds, probably emailing. Who knows? Maybe someone in the future might find my iPod and read this. Ha. Hm. Whatever. I may have tried to get his attention but it was simple like walking near him or talking to my friend sitting near him, it all sounds stupid now. Like really. At some points...it'd really seem like he liked me. We often teased, laughed, pranked. Simple stuff. But that was good enough. There were rumors about us. From my friends and his friends, not popular. I'd get jealous. He was friendly with other girls too. You couldn't tell if he was just having a simple chat with them. Or he had feelings for them. I have no idea why rumors started about us. Not anyone else. Maybe we look good with each other? Or maybe I'm just paranoid and there's nothing with those girls. Or maybe all our friends are weird and nothing's between us. Well. After that first seating, we never sat particularly close to each other anyone. I'm not pissed or anything, maybe I am. I wonder if he ever caught me secretly staring at him. That' be embaressing, not that we'd ever see each other again. But in the present, maybe I've already lost feelings for him after...that...happened. Our lockers were close to each other. Each day after school, he'd be nice and help the teacher. I'd always leave first. When I finished packing, I'd look at that direction, wondering if he'd come and maybe talk to me. Ah, me and my hopes. It barely happened. Besides, it's hard to have a nice conversation until everyone else is gone. It'd happen once in a while though. At home, I'd get depressed sometimes. Dunno why. Because I was ignored? Or because...no reason. I wonder. I just think, now that years passed, do I regret not telling Ninja anything? Or do I think this whole crush was stupid? I dunno. I'm just some girl typing this, thinking of posting this on Fanfiction. I mean, Rick Riordan already wrote super successful series with me included. Who knows? But...life is hard. Especially when the only friend who knows about your secret crush abandons you. Leaving you and your feelings bottled up. Sad. Oh! I didn't mention the thing that happened. The thing...is...well Ninja switched schools. Him. Gone. I have no idea what school he switched to. He just did. I have no way to communicate with him. I'm lost. Questions circle my mind. Will I ever see him again? What will I do if I do see him? Will he even remember me? Dunno. School seems meaningless now. No one to look forward seeing. It'd dull. Come to think of it, Ninja always seemed to be smiling. He never really was sad...at least he never showed it. He was always smiling. Even if the teacher got mad at him. Maybe that's what I like about him. That he can always keep a happy face even at the most horrible circumstances. Well I guess I'm done complaining. This whole big thing...eh, I liked it. It's like my iPod is my best friend listening to my complaints. If there is someone reading this, you're probably bored listening to this. Maybe I'll find another guy. Another guy like Ninja, or better. And maybe Ninja will find someone better than I'd ever be. Oh and in case you still don't know, Ninja, I'll just say he's the guy I like.

I'm Annabeth and that was my love story.

**Did you guys like it? Eh. Hope you did. I'll let you guys decide who Annabeth's secret crush is. Hee hee :D Review, favorite, follow please!**

**BTW: OMG, I need to read House of Hades soon!**


End file.
